plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Chomper
:Tìm cho phiên bản Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, xem Chomper (PvZ: GW). Chomper (tạm dịch: Cây Ăn Thịt) là một cây giết ngay lập tức dùng nhiều lần xuất hiện trong cả hai trò chơi chính của sê-ri Plants vs. Zombies. Nó là cây mở khóa được trong game thứ nhất, và là một cây cao cấp mua bằng tiền thật trong game thứ hai. Chomper tấn công bằng cách đớp một zombie ở gần và ngay lập tức ăn thịt nó. Sau cú đớp thì Chomper sẽ cần rất nhiều thời gian để nhai và nuốt zombie, và trong khoảng thời gian đó các zombie khác có thể tấn công và giết chết nó. Khi có các mục tiêu không ăn được trong tầm tấn công của Chomper như nấm mộ hoặc các zombie máy móc và Gargantuar thì nó sẽ không ăn thịt mà thay vào đó gây sát thương cho chúng bằng cách cắn. Nguồn gốc Chomper có lẽ được dựa trên loài cây bắt ruồi Vệ Nữ (Dionaea muscipula), với tạo hình giống với cây ăn thịt Piranha Plant của sê-ri Super Marios. Tên tiếng Anh của nó xuất phát từ động từ "chomp", có nghĩa là nhai nhồm nhoàm thành tiếng, ý chỉ khả năng tấn công zombie của Chomper. Lịch sử Plants vs. Zombies Chomper được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Màn 1-7. Sau khi đớp được một zombie, Chomper sẽ cần tổng cộng 42 giây để nhai và nuốt hoàn toàn zombie đó trước khi có thể ăn zombie khác. Khi gặp phải Gargantuar hoặc phiên bản mạnh hơn của nó, Chomper sẽ không ăn zombie này, mà thay vào đó cắn nó với tốc độ bằng với tốc độ bắn của một cây Peashooter, với mỗi cú cắn tương đương 2 sát thương cơ bản. Hoàn thành một màn bất kì mà chỉ dùng Sunflower, Wall-nut và Chomper sẽ giúp người chơi đạt được thành tích Nom Nom Nom. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chomper được tung ra vào ngày 7 tháng 10, 2014 cùng với các Piñata Party giới thiệu phần 1 Big Wave Beach, và hiện có giá trong cửa hàng là 3,99 đô. Thời gian nhai của nó giờ được giảm xuống còn 30 giây, và mỗi cú cắn của nó giờ tương đương 10 sát thương cơ bản. Chomper không thể ăn các mục tiêu sau: * Gargantuar và các biến thể * Thùng của Barrel Roller Zombie. * Imp Cannon * Zombie Bull * Pianist Zombie * Mecha-Football Zombie * Robo-Cone Zombie * Disco-tron 3000 * Zombie King * Fisherman Zombie * Zombie Chicken và Ice Weasel (thay vào đó Chomper sẽ cắn và giết chúng ngay lập tức) Âm thanh Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Chomper Chompers can devour a zombie whole, but they are vulnerable while chewing. Damage: massive Range: very short Special: long delay between chomps Chomper almost got a gig doing stunts for The Little Shop of Horrors, but it fell through when his agent demanded too much on the front end. Chomper's not resentful, though. He says it's just part of the business. Cost: 150 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 150 AREA: Single RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Chompers can devour a zombie whole, but they are vulnerable while chewing. Special: long delay between chomps Everyone appreciates what Chomper does. His appetite has saved them on numerous occasions. But truth be told, Chomper's friends think that eating zombies is gross. And his breath! No one has the heart to tell him, and he never gets the hint when you offer him a mint. Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Chomper sẽ hút ba zombie gần nó nhất vào miệng, sau đó ngay lập tức tiêu hóa chúng và ợ ra một hơi dài, đủ sức đẩy tất cả zombie trước mặt nó về mép phải màn hình. Nếu zombie nó hút là mục tiêu không ăn được thì zombie đó sẽ chỉ phải chịu 50 sát thương cơ bản chứ không bị ăn. Trong bản Trung Quốc, số mục tiêu mà Chomper hút chỉ là hai zombie. Trang phục Chomper ợ lâu hơn bình thường. Level upgrade Chiến thuật ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Ưu điểm chính của Chomper là khả năng tiêu diệt ngay các mục tiêu nguy hiểm như Buckethead Zombie, Zomboni và Football Zombie, những loại zombie có thể chịu được rất nhiều đạn từ các cây tấn công khác và chắn cho những đồng đội đi sau chúng tiến lên. Tuy nhiên, nó lại có nhược điểm rất lớn là mất nhiều thời gian để tiêu hóa, bất kể mục tiêu mà nó ăn là gì. Chomper cũng không phải đối thủ của Gargantuar, vì sức sát thương thấp và tầm tấn công ngắn của nó sẽ không đủ để có thể xử lý được zombie này. Theo như gợi ý của Cây Thông Thái thì các loại cây có khả năng cầm chân zombie, ví dụ như Wall-nut, có thể giúp Chomper có thời gian để tiêu hóa trước khi có thể tấn công tiếp. Các loại cây này bao gồm: *Các cây phòng thủ như Wall-nut, Tall-nut và Pumpkin. *Các cây làm chậm hoặc đóng băng zombie như Snow Pea, Winter Melon và Ice-shroom. I, Zombie Người chơi nên sử dụng Digger Zombie để ăn Chomper từ phía sau, vì Chomper không ăn được mục tiêu ở sau nó. Trong ZomBoogie, Dancing Zombie có thể giải quyết rất tốt Chomper, vì chúng sẽ triệu hồi ra Backup Dancer thí mạng cho mình và bảo vệ cho các zombie khác tiến lên. Thả một Dancing Zombie vào giữa hai hàng có Chomper sẽ giúp dọn dẹp dễ dàng ba hàng liên tiếp, ngoài ra người chơi có thể thả thêm zombie thường vào để đảm bảo Chomper bị tiêu diệt. Trong All your brainz r belong to us, mỗi màn thường có nhiều hơn một Chomper trên một hàng. Digger Zombie được khuyến khích dùng để tấn công các hàng đó, nhưng người chơi cũng nên cẩn thận với Magnet-shroom ở các hàng lân cận, nhằm tránh chúng khiến Digger Zombie nổi lên không đúng chỗ. Nom Nom Nom ]] Để đạt được thành tích này, người chơi phải hoàn thành một màn bất kì mà chỉ dùng Sunflower, Wall-nut và Chomper. Các màn Ban ngày là các màn dễ nhất để hoàn thành mục tiêu trên, vì mật độ zombie ở đây không quá dày đặc. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Chomper đã được nâng cấp đôi chút trong game thứ hai này nhờ thời gian tiêu hóa được cắt ngắn và sức sát thương cho mỗi cú cắn được tăng lên, cho phép nó đối đầu hiệu quả hơn với các mục tiêu không ăn được, cụ thể là các zombie máy móc ở Far Future. Tuy nhiên, zombie đi theo nhóm vẫn là điểm yếu cố hữu của Chomper, vì nó vẫn chỉ có khả năng ăn từng zombie một, và thời gian tiêu hóa của nó vẫn tương đối dài. Thêm vào đó, nó cũng bị lép vế trước một cây xuất hiện sau này là Toadstool ở cả khoản tầm đánh và sức mạnh đặc biệt, vì cây sau có thể sản xuất được mặt trời sau khi ăn. Tuy nhiên, ở game thứ hai này người chơi cũng có nhiều lựa chọn hơn cho việc làm chậm hoặc làm đơ zombie, cụ thể là các cây Stunion, E.M.Peach và Stallia, nhằm cho Chomper thêm thời gian trước khi có thể tấn công trở lại hoặc gây thêm sát thương. Các chướng ngại vật như nấm mộ, ván lướt sóng, khối băng và máy trò chơi điện tử cũng được tính là các mục tiêu không ăn được, và có thể bị phá hủy chỉ sau vài phát cắn của Chomper nếu nó không bận tấn công zombie khác. Trong Ancient Egypt, Chomper rất hữu dụng trong việc xử lý Pharaoh Zombie, vì nó có thể tiêu diệt ngay zombie này kể cả khi nó vẫn còn hòm xác ướp, không như các cây giết ngay lập tức khác. Nó cũng rất có tác dụng trong Dark Ages vì có thể giải quyết tốt Knight Zombie, cũng như những zombie được tăng sức mạnh do các lọ thuốc ma thuật trong các màn Dark Alchemy. Ở Big Wave Beach, Chomper có thể xử lý rất tốt Surfer Zombie, vì nó có thể ăn cả zombie này cùng với ván lướt sóng của nó. Có một cách để hạn chế phần nào nhược điểm nhai lâu của Chomper, đó là người chơi chỉ việc đào một Chomper đang nhai lên và trồng một cây khác vào ngay chỗ đó. Chiến thuật này có thể sẽ rất hiệu quả nếu người chơi đã nâng cấp Xẻng Mặt Trời để có thể thu hồi lại mặt trời sau khi đào cây. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Riêng Plants vs. Zombies *Bất kể zombie mà Chomper ăn thuộc loại nào thì cánh tay thò ra khỏi miệng của nó cũng đều là cánh tay của một Zombie thường. *Khi Chomper bị đập nát bởi Gargantuar, thì hình ảnh dẹp lép của nó luôn mở miệng và không có cánh tay zombie thò ra, kể cả nếu lúc đó nó đang ăn zombie . *Chomper trên màn hình tải trò chơi của Plants vs. Zombies không có gai phía sau gáy. Nó chính là một trong năm cây xuất hiện trên màn hình này, bên cạnh Sunflower, Peashooter, Repeater, Wall-nut, Tall-nut và Cactus. *Khi một Pole Vaulting Zombie (vẫn còn sào) chạy đến gần một Chomper đang mở miệng, thì Chomper sẽ cố đớp zombie đó, nhưng bất thành. *Trong phiên bản chơi thử trên PC, khi một Chomper ăn một zombie, người chơi sẽ nghe thấy tiếng như tiếng zombie đang ăn cây cùng với tiếng nhai bình thường của Chomper. *Theo như Cây Thông Thái, Chomper và Wall-nut là bạn cùng phòng ở khi còn học đại học. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Bất kể zombie mà Chomper ăn thuộc loại nào thì cánh tay thò ra khỏi miệng nó cũng không có tay áo. *Mã gốc của Chomper đã được cập nhật từ bản 1.4, nhưng phải đến bản 2.5.1 thì nó mới được phát hành chính thức và hoạt động được bình thường. *Chomper được nhắc đến trong Đêm 20 của Dark Ages bởi Crazy Dave. Ông ta nói rằng: "Except Chomper. He has to. Dude needs the fiber." ("Ngoại trừ Chomper. Cậu ta phải làm vậy. Anh chàng này cần chất xơ."). Mẩu hội thoại này được cố tình gài vào nhằm ẩn ý cho việc trở lại của nó trong Big Wave Beach. *Chomper thỉnh thoảng có hành vi giống chó, khi nó gãi đầu bằng lá của mình. *Chomper có thể đớp và ăn Chicken Wrangler Zombie mà không khiến chúng thả ra Zombie Chicken. Điều tương tự xảy ra với Weasel Hoarder. *Chomper là một trong năm cây phát ra tiếng động trong Almanac, bên cạnh Electric Blueberry, Sweet Potato, Sap-fling và Chard Guard. *Sau khi Chomper nuốt một zombie, nó sẽ ợ ra một con mắt của zombie đó. *Chomper và Toadstool là các cây duy nhất ăn thịt zombie. *Chomper được phép dùng miễn phí trong các màn Big Wave Beach - Ngày 3, 14, và 16. *Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của Chomper khá giống một chiếc máy hút bụi vì nó tạo ra âm thanh tương tự và cuống của nó có cử động như thể đang hút vậy. *"The Little Shop of Horrors" là tên chế lại của phim Little Shop of Horrors. Xem thêm * Nom Nom Nom * Toadstool Thể loại:Cây cối Thể loại:Cây ngày Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies Thể_loại:Ban ngày Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây cao cấp Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức nhiều lần Thể_loại:Cây có tác dụng trên một hàng Thể_loại:Cây tấn công bị động